Playing With Fire
by DesertPaint
Summary: After an accident, everyone's favorite leader isn't so right in the head anymore. But when did being insane mean you couldn't be clan leader? Warnings: Firestar is crazy, and he's out for a bit of blood.
1. Let's Get Started

Disclaimer: Erin Hunter doesn't care about this fanfiction, so I refuse to write a disclaimer about something that everyone already knows…

"You wouldn't dare." Blackstar spat. His attempt to look ferocious while trapped between hedges was quite amusing.

Firestar circled him, pausing to glance up at the full moon above them.

"Wouldn't I? And why not?"

Blackstar only became more arrogant with his response, "You're a pushover for the warrior code. And you wouldn't dare upset the other clans. Kill me, and they'll think you're plotting the assassinations of the other clan leaders."

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Firestar's lopsided eyes seemed to give the impression he was unhinged. But it had been more than an impression since the accident.

"We are on Riverclan's land, in case you haven't noticed,"

Blackstar looked around and paled with recognition; The fear sliding down his throat.

"We…we crossed the border." It was said more like a question than a statement of fact.

Firestar rolled his eyes, "You've gotten so old, you can't even smell scent markings any more. Shadowclan is lucky I'm getting rid of you for them."

With these words Blackstar seemed to realize the trouble he was in. "You'll get caught! They'll find your scent all over me!" He struggled vainly, only managing to tear some of his remaining fur out.

He was nose to nose with him so fast; Blackstar didn't even feel the claw under his throat until it drew a tiny drop of blood. The crimson liquid fell onto the dirt, a lone spot of red between brown.

"I've never been one to monologue, so I'll just leave it to the foxes to tell you my plan." He deigned him with one last wink then turned and silently whisked into the trees.

The satisfaction of Blackstar's defeated expression had been too much. He felt nearly gleeful. When he focused, he could hear the job going as planned.

Snarls of the starving foxes were muted beneath the crash of the river. A quiet death was a clean one, he acknowledged, and almost always with no strings attached. Planting the dead rabbit there hadn't been the hard part. That had been getting the foxes to not choose him as an appetizer. But Firestar thought about the foxes. Cunning, like him. They knew what was good for them watching and waiting for the prize, following him until he led them there. They had patience. A skill most cats seemed to lack for.

"What happened to you? How did you become like this?!" Blackstar's last words called from behind him, probably no more intelligent than his first, Firestar scorned. He continued walking, but couldn't help but contemplate the question. _How_? The more apt conundrum was _why_?

Firestar looked for the second time at the moon, his answer as clear as its gleaming surface.

"Because I got tired of cats like you."

He swished through the reeds, and disappeared into the inky night.

**This could be a very long fanfiction, of disturbing deaths and misanthropic notions (but with cats), or a very short fanfiction because I like reviews, and I get bored if no one comments on my writing. Be warned that I'm not afraid to kill off characters and usual couples might not be getting together. It all depends on how Firestar decides to play things out. **

_"__Oh, and Mistyfoot? Never trust the shadows. My warriors wear the night like second pelts. If you wrong ShadowClan, you will never be safe in the dark.__"_

_ -Blackstar_


	2. Oh Firestar, you Little Instigator

**Thanks for the reviews everybody, you convinced me to write another day…**

* * *

"Do you think it was Shadowclan's fault?" Toadstep prattled on, "Because Berrynose told me that at the last gathering he heard from-"

Icecloud turned around and shushed him, then lowered herself to the ground. Toadstep always seemed to have new theories about the accident. His newest one was that Firestar's old owners had come back to capture him, and then performed some two-leg experiments on him before letting him go. Icecloud's new theory was that Toadstep was crazy.

Everyone else had let it go by now, but he never shut up about it. Toadstep said something was fishy about the whole thing, but Icecloud knew he was just curious.

In the beginning, everyone had been. Now it was just getting annoying. She had heard around camp that Leafpool knew something, but it wasn't her place to ask. She didn't know why Toadstep kept pushing it with all of his wild ideas. The last thing she needed was to get caught gossiping about the clan leader.

"Would you shut up? We're supposed to be hunting, not trading stories like a bunch of elders." She caught sight of a blackbird pecking near the base of a tree. They didn't have much meat on them, but they sure were tender.

"Oh come on, you've seen how Firestar's been acting lately. The senior warriors too, they're being all weird." Toadstep whispered next to her.

She shrugged him off and focused on the bird, inching closer and closer through the grass. She was going to have to make a long jump. Hopefully the bird wouldn't scare. But Toadstep's words bothered her. Something was different; she just couldn't put her paw on what. Finally she looked his way, "Weird how?"

Toadstep bobbed his head, excited to have gotten her attention, "You know, they go off into corners and whisper, they're always glancing at Firestar's den. But they never do it when he's watching.

He screwed up his face, trying to think of how to describe it. He tapped his paw lightly on the dirt, "I don't know…. It's like….they're scared?"

Icecloud scoffed then turned her head back to the squawking bird. She should have known better than to listen to him.

"He's our leader. Why would they be scared of him? I think those rotten mushrooms Foxleap dared you to eat made you loopy."

Toadstep's fur fuzzed in embarrassment, "That was a moon ago! I'm fine now!" He said defensively, "Besides Jayfeather agrees with me! Remember when I went to the medicine den, like a quarter moon ago? For the stomachache?"

Icecloud inched to the edge of the brush, wishing he would just be quiet.

"Yeah, of course I do. By the noise you were making, I thought we were under attack from dogs."

Toadstep shot her a side glance, "It was _not_ that bad. We ran out of juniper berries that day, ok? It hurt more than you think."

Icecloud rolled her eyes, kind of enjoying the mortification on his face. She stole a glance back at the bird to make sure it hadn't moved then turned back to him.

"Mushrooms…" She said in a sing-song voice.

"That's it!" Toadstep shouted and shoved her back. Icecloud tumbled back through the grass and out of cover. She rolled into the tree, laughing breathlessly. The blackbird gave a startled screech and took off into the foliage above. Some stray leaves fell down in its wake. Still laughing, she got up and looked for Toadstep. He was stepping out of their hiding place with a sour expression.

He plopped down in front of her, staring up at where the blackbird had flown off.

"Sorry. I lost you the kill."

Icecloud shook her head, but the laughter kept coming. She knew that losing prey was no laughing matter, but Toadstep's expression had been priceless.

"Nah, forget about it. Maybe we can catch something on the way back?" She looked up at the sky, "It's getting dark, we should head back. The gathering's tonight."

He followed her gaze to the full moon above them, "Yeah, second gathering since the accident." He muttered absentmindedly, "I hope Firestar's up to it."

Icecloud chewed on that a bit. Firestar hadn't gone to the last gathering. He had been out cold, so Brambleclaw had gone in his place. Brambleclaw had tried to project an image of strength, but as always the other clans took advantage of any weakness they saw. Wind clan scent markings had been over the river of late, and patrols had oft found signs of cats across the Shadowclan border. Things just seemed to be getting worse as the days grew shorter. Greenleaf was almost over, and with it Leaf-fall was starting to take hold.

They headed back through the trees in silence. Something about the fun the hunting trip had left them, now the forest seemed more menacing, even chilly as they returned. Icecloud told herself it was just the usual transition, but the gathering weighed on her mind. What if what Toadstep said was true? They couldn't afford to show any division in the clan. If Firestar gave them the wrong idea, then the trespassing would only get worse. It might even lead to clan war. And with Firestar still on the mend, that was the last thing they needed-

"AHHHH!" Icecloud felt the ground crack beneath her. Suddenly she was falling. She twisted in the air, thrashing, but for only a second. She hit the cold ground, breaking the plunge by bending her legs. She landed on her feet, and immediately the chill from the rock began to seep into her. Toadstep however wasn't so lucky. She heard a crash some feet away from her, and a soft groan.

"Toadstep? Toadstep are you alright?!" She could barely see anything, it was so dark. The only light came spilling from the hole that they fell from. As she looked up, her stomach dropped. It was so high…

She gulped and hurried across the stone, her claws scratching as she struggled to get a grip. When she got to him, he was laying on his side. Toadstep's chest rose, it was such a small motion that it was almost unnoticeable, but he was alive.

"Toadstep?" Her voice was shaking as she turned him towards her. She pulled him up, but he just slumped back to the side. A pool of black was spreading out from under him.

She backed up terrified, "Oh Starclan no…"

Icecloud attempted to quiet her breathing, get herself under control. Her eyes had adjusted a bit, and as she turned she couldn't help the gasp that echoed from her.

Rocks rose high everywhere, tunnels as small as a mouse, to as big as a tree-length across imbedded in them. The space they were in was as big as the camp and as barren as the middle of leaf-bare. Small rivulets of water flowed between the cracks in the stone, and disappeared into the tunnels. The size of the cavern was so grand it was unearthly.

Icecloud breathed out, taking in the magnificent sight, "Where are we?"

* * *

Sandstorm shifted through the crowd of cats, returning the nods and greetings offered to her, but not stopping. She was looking for two cats in particular. Where were those two mousebrains? If they were late, she would make sure they were doing apprentice duties when they got back. What was more important than a gathering? _Young warriors…._she thought, remembering how she and Firestar were back in their early days as warriors.

Of course that was before the accident. Firestar was so different now. She paused, looking over the jumble of heads. Still nowhere to be found.

Firestar had mood swings worse than a queen. Sometimes they were even scary. She knew she shouldn't blame him, but all she could think about was the way he had shouted the night before. His eyes were all lopsided, one was normal but the other… it was different but there was no specific way to describe it. Maybe, angry? She just couldn't tell anymore.

Still in thought, she bumped into Spiderleg.

"Have you seen Icecloud and Toadstep? They went off on a hunting patrol right before the gathering and didn't come back. I figured they would find us gone at the camp and meet us here, but they haven't shown up." Sandstorm asked, unsure why she felt so uneasy.

Spiderleg shook his head, "Sorry, I don't know where they are. I wouldn't worry about Toadstep though; he can take care of himself." She could hear the pride in his voice.

Of course he would be proud of his kit. She was proud of Leafpool and Squirrelflight too. But she also felt a sadness for both of them. Lately things had been going so wrong for them.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be here soon." She responded, not sure at all.

"Look, the gathering is starting!" Spiderleg nudged her.

All the Clan leaders sat atop the branches. But then Sandstorm noticed Blackstar was missing. In his place was Rowanclaw, the Shadowclan Deputy.

"Let us call this gathering to order." Rowanclaw spoke first.

Onestar looked at him suspiciously, "And where is Blackstar, Rowanclaw? Is something wrong?"

Rowanclaw stared back evenly, refusing to be intimidated, "Blackstar is-"

"Dead." Another voice interrupted.

Everyone turned towards Mistystar. Gasps and whispers began issuing from every clan.

"Dead? What are you talking about Mistystar? Blackstar only went missing last night." Rowanclaw glared.

"A patrol found him this morning in _our_ territory. He had the scent of foxes all over him."

Rowanclaw snarled, his hackles raised, "You _found_ him already dead in your territory? I'm sure that's exactly what happened."

"Are you accusing Riverclan of…murdering Blackstar?" Mistystar gave a low growl.

Rowanclaw stood up, aggressively facing Mistystar, "Should I be?"

The two cats looked ready to pounce at each other. Riverclan and Shadowclan had squared up and were yowling at each other across the clearing.

The tension rose, and Sandstorm looked around wildly for Firestar, trying to catch his attention. He had to stop this!

But she saw Firestar leaning on his branch, seeming quite satisfied as he watched the deadly scenario rise around them. Onestar as well didn't look too keen on intervening.

"FIrestar!" Sandstorm shouted to him over the chaos. Although no one else seemed to hear her, Firestar's head turned. He looked into her eyes, and his smug expression morphed to a deathly calm.

He stood and called out to the clans, "Silence."

The noise died down, and all faces turned to him. He leaped from his branch into the middle of the crowd, and as if by direction, they spread out to give him a wide circle.

He sighed, the quiet so intense now that it was the loudest sound there.

He balefully regarded the cats around him then the leaders up on the branches. Sandstorm couldn't help the fear that slithered around in her stomach. Maybe it was just her imagination, but it seemed as though Firestar emanated power, and even down below the other leaders, he had more than them sitting high above him.

"I do believe all that we argue here is pointless." He spoke in a clipped tone, emotionless, yet so full of implications.

"No matter who did what, we cannot fight each other here. If Riverclan killed Blackstar, or Shadowclan was planning to invade Riverclan…it does not matter. Starclan watches us, and should we spill blood, we will forever desecrate the sacred truce of our ancestors."

He circled the circle, facing down every cat that dared stare him in the eyes. Some held his gaze, but not for long.

"However, tomorrow holds no truce. Fight as you will then. It is true that Blackstar's death is a tragedy, and I wish Shadowclan the best of luck in avenging him." At this, Riverclan began to raise their voices in protest.

Firestar twitched his tail, "Of course the question is, is Riverclan the perpetrator? Do they have the unwashable stain of murder upon their paws?"

Onestar sneered at this, "Firestar, you speak in riddles. For once, talk like a warrior and say what you mean."

Firestar's expression made no change, he only shrugged, "I mean let us leave now, so we are not tempted to break Starclan's truce."

Onestar scoffed, but he said, "For once I agree with you. This Gathering is over."

The leader climbed down from their trees, Rowanclaw shooting hostile glances at Mistystar, and Riverclan leering at Shadowclan.

Sandstorm again felt anxiety from this. A battle was not far off. And something told her it was not going to end with revenge.

She looked around, remembering that she had to find Icecloud and Toadstep. But as she scanned the many cats that were moving to their separate clans, she could see the two warriors were not among them.

"Where are those two mousebrains?"

* * *

**Yeah so although I do have a plan laid out, I'll only write more if I reach my review quota. What do you guys think? Trust me, Firestar is just getting started.**

_"__Let them come!... We are ready!__"_

_-Toadstep_


	3. Dark Debts

**One word for ya….SOLs. Or is that three? **

* * *

"Death suits him. He looked so miserable alive." Firestar drawled, padding in a circle around the immotile form.

"He was so young." Dark said quietly, "And not very seasoned. Not exactly worth killing, if you know what I mean." He began licking blood off his claws.

"It isn't about who _he_ was." Firestar replied, frowning at the sky, "It's about who cares that he's dead."

Dark sighed, an action he seemed to love doing. "Just a 'paw though, I suppose? When I agreed to this, I didn't sign up for kit killing."

Firestar chuckled, "A 'paw? No. Though perhaps that would have been better. The younger they are, the worse the pain of losing them."

He circled again, then turned back to Dark, "This is Hollowflight."

Dark tilted his head, "Isn't that a leader's kit?"

"Almost."

"Deputy's?"

"Getting warmer."

Dark huffed in annoyance. "I give up. Who is he?"

The gleam in Firestar's crooked eyes sharpened.

"He's the Riverclan Deputy's apprentice. And the key to unraveling them," His whiskers scrunched, as though reevaluating, "Well at least part of it."

"Maybe your master plan is too complicated for an uneducated rogue like me, but I'm not really seeing the purpose here."

"If I wanted you in on the _why_, then I would have told you before you killed him. Your job isn't to question me; it's to do what I say." The ice in his voice lingered uncomfortably. Dark however didn't react; instead he looked up at the sky and frowned as Firestar had done moments ago.

"We shouldn't stay here, unless your genius scheme is to get caught?" Dark was very calm for a rogue; one of his many qualities that stumped Firestar. And not much stumped him.

"I have one more thing to do tonight. You can leave; I'll call on you when the next mark is ready."

Dark clicked his tongue, "See, about that… I was kinda wondering how many more of these qualifies as settled…?"

Firestar whipped around his teeth glinting, "So your sister's life has a price set on it now?"

Dark's expression blackened considerably, "No, of course not. I told you I would do anything. I just didn't expect to get my paws this bloody."

"Your paws were bloody when I found you." Firestar scoffed, "Now do as I say. We're done here."

"Shouldn't we cover up the body?" Dark raised his eyebrows.

"Obviously you aren't getting the whole point of this," Firestar rolled his eyes; "The _point_ is that he _is_ found."

Dark looked so confused it was almost pathetic.

"Now leave." Firestar emphasized the words, sounding slightly irked.

The wind brushed through the forest, caressing the fur of the cats. Living and dead. The vaulted skies peaked out from under the thick branches that stretched across. Its orange had faded to purple, just after dusk.

Dark nodded and after a lengthy silence, strolled into the forest without another word.

Firestar hesitated, and turned to stare at Hollowflight's limp body. It lay sprawled along the roots of an oak, looking painfully small and soft.

"I'm not sorry, you know." He whispered, "You were corrupt. Like all the others."

* * *

Halfmoons were the time for medicinecats to meet. Just as warriors had gatherings to converse and trade stories; Medicinecats traded remedies, and knowledge of illness. Lately there was little to share, the infrequent rendezvous had become more of social gatherings. Starclan too, had faded into the backround. There was rarely reason for intervening these days.

But it wasn't a halfmoon. And yet, here was Jayfeather staring with his unseeing eyes into the moonpool. Firestar watched from the bushes, knowing he had to be careful. Jayfeather may have been blind, but he was the most likely to catch Firestar. Without his sight, Jayfeather's other senses were heightened, especially his hearing.

He smelled them before he saw them. Two other cats emerged from the brush and silently paced over to Jayfeather.

"Where's Littlecloud?" Jayfeather asked.

"Not coming. I talked to him and he said that as long as Mothwing is going, he isn't." Kestrelflight answered.

"He's blaming Riverclan?" Jayfeather scorned. "So much for medicinecat detachment from clan conflicts. Blackstar shouldn't have been on Riverclan territory in the first place."

"I'm more concerned why he was there. Blackstar has always been prickly, but I don't think he would cross borders just to spite the other clans." Kestrelflight groused.

Jayfeather nodded, "I wonder if he'll come to the halfmoon meeting."

Kestrelflight shrugged and began to tread along the edge of the moonpool. The moon itself was almost nonexistent in the sky.

Mothwing remained quiet, her gaze murky and troubled. Jayfeather seemed to notice this and nudged her, "You aren't upset by Littlecloud are you? He's being a mousebrain."

She didn't reply for a second then swiveled her head to Jayfeather, "No, it's not that. I've just been having…strange dreams."

Jayfeather appraised her, "Strange dreams?"

"Well not dreams exactly. Visions. They happen in the day, usually when I'm out looking for herbs. I see images of an odd looking plant, then it changes into a… I don't know what I would call it. It looks almost like a twoleg toy. It's a cylinder with a long sharp claw coming out the end and it's filled with a liquid." She was looking off into space, then shook herself and snorted.

"It's stupid, I know. It just happens all the time. At first I only got them every few days, but now I'm getting them at least once a day. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Firestar narrowed his eyes remembering his twoleg owners. They had been kind, but other twolegs were cruel and destructive. Anything to do with them couldn't be good.

"Maybe Starclan is sending you a message." Jayfeather mused, "But what could it mean?"

Mothwing shivered and shook her head vehemently, "Starclan isn't… I don't…"

"I know you don't believe in Starclan, but bear with me for a second. If they were sending a message, what do you think they are trying to tell you?"

Firestar feeling of apprehension worsened. Starclan would never understand what he was trying to do. All he wanted was to save the clans, but Starclan would differ in opinions. They were spineless, and weren't willing to do what had to be done. Firestar knew the only option wasn't pretty, but it _was_ the sole way that would the clans would be brought back to glory.

"I think they would be trying to say we need to prepare. The plant is important. I think… It might be a remedy. A sickness is coming, and if we don't find the cure, twolegs will be our last hope." Mothwing replied, her voice steady for the first time since she walked in the clearing.

Jayfeather stiffened, "Are you sure?"

Mothwing looked at him quizzical expression.

"If I was sure, then we wouldn't be here, would we?"

* * *

**Ok, you may be confused but it does all connect, Firestar killing everyone, twolegs and herbs, etc. Oh and also next chapter you'll get to see if Toadstep lives. Also there will be some much needed romance.**

"_They're just dead warriors! Do you think that when they die, they get clever and brave? Don't you realize that some of them may be as foolish and wrong-headed as they were when they were alive?_"

-Mothwing


	4. Warnings Abound, Trapped Underground

**MWAHAHAHA Firestar is deliciously evil…. Who doesn't love a good villain, especially when you loved him as a hero?**

* * *

Icecloud felt her breath quicken in her chest. The space was so big yet she felt impossibly claustrophobic. She didn't even notice she was stumbling backward until she tripped over a crevice and bowled over into a pool of water. She looked down and saw it wasn't water at all. Her paws were soaked in Toadstep's blood.

"Toadstep!" she cried, "Oh Toadstep please wake up!" She resisted the urge to shake him.

His breathe came out in hisses of pain and the blood had made his fur sticky. He coughed suddenly and that seemed bring him about. He didn't move, only cracked open one eye, the rest of his body kept tortuously stiff.

"Ouch… ahh, what happened?" He croaked, "I feel awful."

Icecloud felt tears come to her eyes but she shoved her feelings away for Toadstep's sake. _He is not gonna die,_ she thought, _not on my watch._ She gathered herself and practiced the words in her head. _He cannot see me panic. He cannot see me panic._

"Don't move, you're hurt," She started slowly, as though talking to an obstinate kit; "We fell through some weak dirt and into tunnels of some sort. I'm going to try to find my way back and get help." Her serene tone was spot on.

Toadstep's eyes got big and he struggled to rise. With a cry of pain he sank to the floor, visibly tolled by his attempt to stand.

"Don't leave me here! Please Icecloud! Who knows what else is down here with us? There could be badgers, or foxes! I-I-I d-d-don't w-w-wanna die…"

"Toadstep you're going to have to be brave. I'll come right back, I promise-" Icecloud's own panic roiled in her stomach.

"No! Icecloud, you can't! Please don't, no no no No NO!" Toadstep squirmed on the ground, his gasps of pain echoing around the cavern.

"STOP!" Icelcloud shrieked; her fear that he would hurt himself combined with her terror of going off alone in these dark, dank tunnels was enough to make her calm mask fall away. Toadstep broke off his attempts and stared at her, her own dread mirrored in his face. She ground her teeth and regained control over herself.

"Anyone who comes looking for us is in danger," Tremors still shook her voice, "If they follow the route we did, there's a chance they may not see the pitfall. So even if a search party comes, we might just get them stuck down here with us, which is very bad." She said each word deliberately, willing him to understand.

_Very bad is an understatement. We're likely to get them all killed. _

"I'll go as fast as I can, but it may take hours for me to figure out which path is right. For all we know, there could be hundreds."

Toadstep gulped, and nodded. She peered at his frightened expression, anxious to find words that might soothe him. Icecloud felt horrible at the idea of deserting him all by himself, especially with the state he was in. She quickly eyed his wounds. Her hopes sunk even lower at the sight, it was almost as if someone had injected ice into her veins. She had seen injuries like that before. Russetfur's still body flashed before her, and she flinched unexpectedly.

She turned away from the petrified Toadstep, and raced into the first tunnel she saw.

* * *

Juniper berries. Where were the juniper berries? Jayfeather pawed around his stores noting abundant supplies of yarrow, mint, and burdock root. The multicolored leaves began to pile up around the den as he started to search in earnest. Why did he not have juniper berries? Of all the things to not have, it had to be the most common herb he used. Maybe it was time to get an apprentice; then he wouldn't be wasting his time with menial tasks like this.

The memory of a moaning cat came back to him as he puzzled the conundrum.

"Ahhh, I remember," Jayfeather muttered, "That furball Toadstep took them all up! He wouldn't shut up about his stomach ache so I had to keep on increasing his dosage."

Jayfeather recalled the incident caustically; how he had run out of berries and had to feed him a harmless variety of wild berry claiming it was juniper. Eventually he had even run out of those.

"_I suppose you'll just have to eat these." He shook his head, feigning sorrow._

_Toadstep opened his eyes and stopped his moaning to gawk at the berries. He reached out and sniffed them. _

"_AHH!" He recoiled with a look of horror, "What are you trying to pull? Those are deathberries!"_

_Jayfeather persisted, shoving them at his face. "Oh, Toadstep, you sound as though you're in a great deal of pain. Best not to prolong it, wouldn't you agree?"_

_Toadstep shot up from the bed hastily. Almost as fast as a hare, or a Windclan warrior for that matter._

"_Oh, I'm sure everything is fine. You know what? I feel better already! Those juniper berries really work; You are an amazing medicinecat Jayfeather, you really can work wonders." He laughed uncomfortably and zoomed around the corner of the den._

Jayfeather couldn't help the amusement that he had gotten from that particular case. It wasn't often he had to pull stunts like that with warriors. But then, Toadstep wasn't exactly the run-of-the-mill warrior.

"Jayfeather!" Graystripe called from outside the den.

Jayfeather immediately went into alert mode. He bounded outside and faced Graystripe, "whose hurt? What happened?"

Graystipe chuckled nervously, "Nothing, no one. No one is hurt. Firestar just wants to see you."

Jayfeather didn't feel any more relaxed by his words. And he didn't seem to be the only one. Graystripe was barely holding it together. Jayfeather could see the signs of extreme anxiety; he almost offered him some poppy seeds out of habit. He kept his uneasiness to himself, but he couldn't help but notice the whole camp seemed to be on edge. Again, he recalled the incident with Toadstep. His stomach ache hadn't been the only thing on his mind. He had talked to Jayfeather about concerns for Firestar, wondering if he was the only one to see the unsettling changes in their leader. Jayfeather certainly wasn't going to bad-mouth Firestar, but there was not ignoring that he seemed odd. He knew some of what had happened the gathering before last, but only because Leafpool had informed him of it. She had been one of the cats staying in camp, in case Firestar had come back. He went missing for around a quarter-moon before the gathering and while everyone was in a panic, Brambleclaw took the place of temporary leader. He led them to the gathering where tensions began to rise and the other clans figured out the inevitable. That something was very wrong in Thunderclan.

When they returned to camp, they found Leafpool standing over Firestar, treating him for what seemed to be a severe headache. She had informed him after they moved Firestar into the medicine den that he had lurched into camp and fell down unconscious. Jafeather took over, and nursed him back to health within two days. But he wasn't the same. If anyone dared question him about what happened, he just snapped at them and cuttingly told them to speak respectfully to their leader.

"Firestar wants to see me. Do you know why?" Jayfeather managed to keep the apprehension from his query.

Graystripe coughed meaningfully and began strolling beside Jayfeather. The two headed out of earshot of any other clan members.

"I'm sure it's just Leader-Medicinecat business. Unless you know something I don't?"

Jayfeather noted that his voice was only a little above a whisper. "No, I have no clue what he wants." He answered honestly.

"Jayfeather, if Starclan has told you something, anything, then don't tell him." Graystripe's statement dropped to murmur.

Jayfeather halted his stride; shocked at the blatant flippancy he was encouraging. "I hope you don't mean what I think you do, Graystipe. Because it sounds like insubordination to me." He said sharply. Jayfeather inwardly said it was no harm, because Starclan hadn't spoken to him at all. Although he knew this should indicate that all was well, he couldn't keep that slimy feeling from prowling around in the corner of his mind. It was fear. And he didn't know why.

Graystripe hissed, and tapped him on his back with his tail, motioning him to keep moving. After a few tense seconds, he continued walking beside him.

"You can't tell me you don't sense there's something wrong here?" He pleaded, "Firestar isn't himself. Some of the senior warriors have been talking. We think he's been…doing things against the warrior code." The plain distress in Graystripe's plea was what caused him to pause. Firestar and Graystripe were best friends, and it was obviously paining him to speak against him.

"What kind of things?" Jayfeather said.

"It's not important right now," He waved it off, clearly agitated by the question, "What you need to know is that something isn't right. Firestar is dangerous. You have to be careful around him. Whatever you do, don't antagonize him. While you're around him, keep on your toes. Every moment you spend with him, the more risky it becomes. When you see an opening, **get out**."

Graystripe stopped suddenly. Jayfeather hesitated, and took in the scents. They were here. Jayfeather didn't respond to Graystripe and continued up the rock to Firestar's den. He could feel Graystripe's eyes burning into his back. Jayfeather wished he would quit it; his weird conduct was already attracting attention. But as he staggered up to the stone, Graystripe's words chased each other behind his eyes. He could feel himself growing more and more nervous the closer he got.

Graystripe's panic latched on to his fear and drove it forward. _Firestar is dangerous. _Kept appearing in the tumble of phrases. He reached the archway, the space covered by a screen of leaves. Moss clung to the nearby rock; it was thick near the top of the arch and grew spidery and scrawny by the time it reached the floor. _Firestar is dangerous._ Jayfeather registered the abundance for future reference. He slowed his breathing, determined to appear perfectly unconcerned when he entered. With his dread accumulating, and those three little menacing words ringing around his brain, he stepped into the den.

* * *

**Yeahhhhhh I lied…. No romance. I couldn't fit it in! It's not my fault! I had two other scenes I was trying to fit in this chapter and couldn't find room for those, how am I supposed to find room for some 'aww moments'? Anyway please review, and follow or whatever. Or don't, but just be aware that if I don't get encouragement, I don't feel the need to spend hours writing this stuff. I'm hoping to fit a Firestar murders more people scene in the next chapter but I still have to wrap up that thing with Icecloud and Toadstep. Honestly you guys were supposed to meet an important character in this one, but as I said before, no room.**

"_If Cloudkit carries Firestar's blood, it'll make a good Clan cat."_

_-Graystripe_


End file.
